


圣诞节的闪烁之心 the Flashing Heart on Christmas

by Smeltingriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【Doctor Who/神秘博士，9th，9R，纪念向，超短篇】
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	圣诞节的闪烁之心 the Flashing Heart on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 第一个圣诞特辑就已经是小十了，我真的好舍不得九叔。  
> 即使是重生了，还是无法重逢。  
> 以后Rose的旅途里不会再出现九叔了，永远不会了。
> 
> “I want you safe, my doctor.”  
> “Rose……you`re fantastic……”  
> I`m not gonna see you again, not like this.
> 
> 致我的意难平，永远永远。  
> Merry Christmas, the Ninth Doctor.

“Doctor，你会过圣诞节吗？Well，英国人肯定是要庆祝这个节日的，但是你不是外星人嘛……所以……ummm……”Rose站在Tardis的控制台边，问另一头正埋头在忙着什么的Doctor。

Doctor总是在忙着对Tardis进行一些调试工作。Rose弄不懂这些，也帮不上什么忙，但是她总是不愿意把Doctor一个人留在这里忙碌。

什么？你问杰克上校哪儿去了？

在火烧屁股一样地把那颗等待孵化的卵送回R星后，杰克“邂逅”了一位据他说是“如果没勾搭上那么银河将会淹没在他悔恨的泪水中”的……呃，勉强说也许是一位先生？（天知道！对着一个身高至少三米的猩红色半人半蜘蛛生物，Rose差点一头撞上人家的脚踝——如果半人半蜘蛛的外星人真的有的话。）

Doctor让Rose不要担心，“那家伙是个见鬼的时空特工！担心他回不来不如先担心我来不及修好Tardis的老毛病——这可难不倒我！”

于是短暂地，Rose Tyler又和这个名为“Doctor”的外星人快乐地星际飞行了，只有他们两个。

她可以和Doctor聊聊天，她总是可以和博士聊得热火朝天。那些他们一起经历过的奇妙探险，那些瑰丽的宇宙星云，那些星球的诞生和毁灭……那些Rose·Tyler平凡的十九年里从来不会有机会接触的精彩。

“圣诞节嘛……以前偶尔会遇到过地球上的人们庆祝……”  
“所以要和我一起过圣诞节吗？”

Rose一改之前期期艾艾的口吻，直视着Doctor的眼睛说道。

Doctor茫然的脸上一下扬起一个大大的笑，他看着对面一脸期待，甚至有些难得的害羞的金发女孩，说：“棒极了（Fantastic）！”

Doctor圆圆的耳朵在女孩的欢呼声中悄悄变红。

“我敢打赌，你绝对找不到比我妈妈做的圣诞火鸡更美味的平安夜大餐了！劳伦阿姨肯定会带来她自己酿的苹果酒，还有她家那个小尖叫怪哈哈哈……”Rose转着圈走向Doctor，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

Rose随即放开了手，“你喜欢在圣诞节做什么呢，Doctor？”

“……我没什么想法……啊！不如我带你去星际游轮吧？我知道有一家公司……”

“不！Doctor，圣诞节是和家人朋友团圆的节日！我已经想好了，到时候你就乖乖地听我安排吧，哈哈哈！”年轻女孩雀跃不已，蹦蹦跳跳地走向Tardis后面的房间。

“不可以偷偷溜走哦！”

Rose突然转过头来警告埋头工作的Doctor，顺着指尖方向的是她满心欢喜又有一点担忧，一点恐惧的活泼眼神。

“……我保证。”男人没有停下手上的工作，头也不抬地说道。

这话听起来实在是有点敷衍，对吧？

但是Rose已经满意了。

毕竟不是谁都能得到一位时间领主的承诺，对吧？

“你最好说到做到哦……”Rose转身，打了一个大大的哈欠。

对于平凡的19岁地球女孩Rose Tyler来说，神经紧张的精彩冒险也许真的有些累人。

“所以你现在要做的事就是赶快回房间睡一觉……我保证你一觉醒来就可以和你的家人朋友们过圣诞节了……”Doctor开始绕着Tardis的控制台不停地上下扳动那些复杂的开关，“睡个好觉吧，little girl！”

“Hey！别像叫小孩子那样……”

女孩困倦的年轻嗓音渐渐淡去，连同她的身影也一起消失在昏暗的走廊拐角。

Doctor慢慢停下了手上的动作。

他看着女孩离开的方向，长长地叹了一口气。

也许无所不知的Doctor此时也有片刻迷茫。

平安夜，圣诞节，火鸡大餐……

还有那个不知道要拉他去做什么的人类女孩。

如果只是想着这些，哪怕是暂时的，就那样放松地……

“呼——呼——”

不知道从Tardis的哪里传来轻微的机器卡轴声，听起来不太妙。

Doctor赶紧回过神来，低头继续刚刚的工作。

也许他并没有意识到，一直以来他隐隐约约皱着的眉头好像松开了许多。

Doctor的脸上好像是平静温柔的神色。

还有那对红红的圆耳朵。

Rose躺在床上。

她在早已熟悉的Tardis的小声轰鸣中阖上双眼。Tardis穿梭时空的工作声音于她已经变成了某种习惯的白噪音，听起来是如此地安心。

蓝黑色的天空下着纷纷扬扬的雪，细碎的冰晶沾湿人们的大衣；玻璃橱窗里亮着橘黄色的星星灯，装饰着鲜艳的彩带和傻兮兮的姜饼人，大门上挂着崭新的将临圈，电子蜡烛和系着丝带的铃铛交相辉映；街道中央立着一棵巨大的槲寄生，被明暗交错的彩灯一圈圈向上缠绕，冷风吹动树梢上悬挂的轻飘飘的泡沫彩球，最顶上是一个闪耀的五角星，被着重刻画了边角，安静地发光；背景里传来商场请来的圣诞乐团的号声，模糊又欢快……  
Rose Tyler和Doctor牵着手，慢悠悠地走在街上。

雪花落在Doctor的皮衣上，悄悄地融化。

她几乎要睡着了，意识恍恍惚惚的。

小小的公寓里挤满了来过节的家人朋友，地板上是跑来跑去的小孩子。

大家围坐在电视机狭窄的屏幕前，偶尔能在电视节目嘈杂的欢呼声中听见厨房里那个工作多年的家庭烤箱发出“嗡嗡”的声音，空气里飘散着水果挞甜蜜的香气。

阿姨们肯定在聊某档无聊的八卦脱口秀，好莱坞的那个谁又和谁劈腿了，说起花边新闻头头是道；Mickey会和妈妈一起讨论这个老房子里还有哪里故障需要再修一下，有什么问题可以直接打电话给他；而Rose Tyler……以前她也参与这些毫无营养的聊天，但是大多数时候她只是干巴巴地坐在一边，插不上几句，兴致不高，独自咀嚼着平淡的过去。

她的人生在自己看来甚至不如一瓶汽水来得激烈。

这其实是一种相当微妙的矛盾，一方面Rose Tyler希望陪着妈妈过着平凡的生活。这个早早地失去伴侣的女人固执地困守在一间小小的公寓里，坚强地把他们爱的结晶养大。

女儿就是Jackie Tyler过去这么多年来生活的意义，至少在某些层面上是这样的。

但是在另一方面，好像一直都有一部分的Rose Tyler在不温不火的生活之外俯视着自己，看着牙牙学语的婴儿长大，看着跌跌撞撞的女孩恋爱，工作，从来没有人对她有什么高要求——也就是从来没有人期待她，没有人期待Rose Tyler的力量，没有人期待Rose Tyler会是某个拥有决定权的大人物。

他们就这样默认了，Rose Tyler。不用想着当个总统，不用绞尽脑汁考进常春藤，不用兢兢业业成为富豪——只要普通地长大，毕业，工作，恋爱，结婚，养活自己，照顾好自己，也许会和Mickey建立一个小家庭……那些甚至不用花费笔墨的未来，就是Rose Tyler的人生。

直到……Doctor。

或许这么说来实在俗套，但是Doctor给Rose打开了一扇门。

不是吝啬地推开一丝缝隙让她瞧瞧，而是一脚踹开门板，然后抓住她的手向宇宙另一端狂奔。

这个穿皮衣的大耳朵傻瓜，不是吗？

从第一次Rose Tyler拒绝Mickey，独自踏上Tardis开始，在轨道之外游魂一样的一部分Rose Tyler就消失了。

也许应该反过来说，游离的Rose用力扳动分叉路口的开关，让她选择了一条全新的轨道。

Rose Tyler将会用尽一切力气在新轨道上奔跑，试图跟上那道身影，即使隔着难以逾越的高墙，也要见到他。  
那会很辛苦，很艰难。

但是Rose Tyler还不知道。

她会知道的。

公寓里叽叽喳喳的谈话终于蔓延到新加入这场家庭聚会的Doctor身上，Rose几乎能想象到婶婶们的对话在Doctor外星人一样的古怪脑回路前不堪一击的样子了——因为他真的是个满脑子奇怪想法的外星人。

Rose的脸上出现笑容。

她应该沉沉睡去了。

也许很快她就会借着出门买饮料的蹩脚借口把Doctor拉出门外，结束尴尬的对话——像一对落荒而逃的浣熊。

“我们去买件新衣服吧——我知道塔迪斯上有个神奇的大衣柜，但是我还是想亲手给你买一件嘛……”Rose看见自己挽着博士的左手手臂，抬头和他说话，“你还记不记得我们第一次见面的时候，我其实是个商城里的……”

Rose看见他们向远处走去，她紧紧地贴着博士的手臂，而那个男人歪着头和她说话，高兴得手舞足蹈地。

“那个商场每年圣诞节都装扮得很漂亮。今年应该也不会有跑来跑去的塑料人了吧……”其实就算有，博士也会保护好大家的，Rose在心里说道。

“待会儿看看我的眼光适不适合你……”

“不管怎么样我就是喜欢皮衣……”

“哈哈哈哈……”

Rose Tyler看见自己和博士说笑着，就快要走到那棵巨大的槲寄生底下了。

彩灯闪烁着，他们驻足在一地的彩纸和包装带里  
。

“你知道槲寄生底下的传统吗，博士？”

我想他肯定知道，因为他在地球上这么久，怎么会连圣诞节都没有经历过呢？Rose在心里说着，听见自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。

金发女孩有一些期待，也有些害怕。

“就拥抱一下吧，Rose Tyler！”

博士这样说着，张开双臂，紧紧地抱住了她，一点一点的雪花飘落在肩头。

她把脸埋在博士的胸膛上，一切的寒风呼啸都走远了。  
是那样地温暖啊。

女孩听见博士胸腔里两颗时间领主的心脏正在有力地跳动着。

……

“圣诞快乐，我的博士！”

Merry Christmas，my doctor！

THE END.


End file.
